littlewitchromanesquefandomcom-20200214-history
Lessons
Each girl has three dice at the start of every lesson. Each die is different: one die's faces are determined by the identity of the girl, the second die's faces are determined by the choice of teacher, and the third is determined by which room the lesson is occurring in. The player chooses the teacher to give the lessons and the room where the lessons will take place each week. Note that at the start of the game, the only teacher that is available is Domino, and the only room is the Study Room. The week consists of six days, and on every day, each girl will throw her dice. Based on the dice, the girls receive Spirit, where the type of spirit is determined by the final upturned faces of the dice. Each of the five types of Spirit is represented by its symbol; the sixth symbol is the Moon of Magic, and it produces one Spirit of each of the five types. The combination of faces on the three starter dice also determines which spells the girls will cast, if any; the spells must, however, first have been learned during Learning, and the girls both start the game without knowledge of any spells. Spells can change the amount and kind of Spirit received, and can create extra dice that provide more Spirit each day but can not be used to cast spells. To determine what sides of the dice end up facing up, and thereby to control which spells are cast and what kind of Spirit is received, the player can "bump" the dice as they roll. This is done by clicking on the dice as they bounce. The face of the die that is clicked on is the face that will end up on top. There's a short grace period (under a second) between when the last die stops and when the game freezes the dice and computes the Spirit, and using this time wisely is critical to getting a good result. The player can also cast a spell by selecting it from the spell list, but that will throw out all the Spirit that's been accumulated so far, making it expensive and something you prefer not to do after the first day. While you can access the Spell List using the mouse, you can also open it by hitting the space bar. Since this pauses the dice, you can use the space bar to pause the roll and decide which face of which die you'll click on as you unpause. This is a very handy technique to learn. Because Spirit is used to learn spells which complete quests, the Lesson minigame is the most important thing the player does. Without Spirit, no spells. Without spells, no quests. Without quests... no game. While you can do okay by using the auto-cast on the first few days and hoping to get lucky on the later days, mastering the art of bumping the dice will bring the game much more under your control, and make it (in my opinion) much more fun. Girls Teachers Rooms Spirit levels # 10 Spirits # + 25 Spirits # ?? # ?? # ??